


Contours

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Costumes, Coulson designed Steve Rogers costume, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Mild Kink, Oral Sex, Sexual Humor, Skye and Coulson have lots of sex, Skye is Lola, Skye wants Coulson to design her costume, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers, Skyeblanket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3724705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skoulson smut.  Skye gets Coulson to daydream about designing her costume. Before and during sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contours

"We need to get you a new field uniform," he said thoughtfully, drawing his fingers along the line of her body.

Starting at the back of her arm, wrapped around his neck, tracing down over her shoulder, the side of her breast. To the feel of her ribs and the dip of her waist. The curve of her hip, her leg thrown around his middle.

A warm blanket of Skye.

His hand ended with his fingers tickling her thigh as she twitched before they rested on her knee.

She hummed and buried her face closer to his neck, sharing the pillow.

"Something _red_ ," she answered, after a moment.

He could feel the smile against his skin, the suggestiveness in her voice sending a rush of blood below his waist.

"That way you can think about me purring underneath you," she added teasingly, nuzzling his ear.

The image just touching his mind made him groan out loud.

She was never going to let him forget the Lola thing. What could he say? He had been swept up in the moment. His instincts, though, were entirely right.

Skye was that hot.

Lifting her head to look at his face, she propped herself up on an elbow and examined him looking back at her.

"I see," she continued, touching her fingers to his chin. "Maybe some stars and stripes then?"

Biting her lip, she tried to choke back a laugh as a blush crept across his face.

" _Skye_...," he said it quietly, like he was scandalized.

But, it was too late. It was always too late with Skye. She already knew the effect it was having on him.

And the effect was stirring beneath her thigh.

Kissing the side of his neck, she made her way down to his collar bone, then raised up above him, hearing a tiny frustrated sigh as he let go of her knee and her leg moved off of him.

Straddling his thighs, she leaned forward, took her hands and threaded their fingers together, as his eyes slowly dragged over her naked body in the late afternoon light.

Killing some time for a few hours in a safehouse. Hiding out from the other SHIELD. Making plans to raid a HYDRA facility. Hoping they didn't piss off the Afterlife crowd this week.

Tossing her head she pulled his hands towards her body, arching her back.

Boy did he love his life.

"What would it look like?" she asked, settling the tips of his fingers on her ribcage.

His eyes darted up from where his hands contacted her body to look at her eyes.

"C'mon, Coulson," she said. "You've only told me about a dozen times you designed Captain Rogers' costume."

" _Twice_ ," he said, licking his lower lip, as he began drawing shapes against her stomach.

The muscles there contracted at the ticklish feeling and he circled his hands around her hips.

"Something with a bit of a curve to it, here," he said, his fingers on her hips as his thumbs pressed against the bone. "Then narrows as you make your way upward."

His hands followed his words, wrapping around her waist, relishing the softness of her skin, until they were settled under her chest. He sighed, getting back to work.

"Then it widens again, here at the top," he said, hands parting as his thumbs slid along the sides of her breasts.

"Mmm," she said, putting her hand between them, stroking him until he was hardening in her hand.

"No fair," he groaned, pushing his hips towards her. "My brain needs blood to think."

"I still like the harness thing," she countered, as her hand slid slowly up and down. "And a holster."

"Okay," he breathed out, his lips parted, hands sliding over her breasts. "Whatever you need."

"Stars," she grinned, stretching forward to kiss him, pressing her chest to his. "Like Rogers."

"Where?" he said, drawing along her spine with his fingers, reaching the tailbone, his hands splayed out across the curve of her ass. "Right here?"

He smacked his hands against her ass, grabbing onto it, as she gave him a throaty laugh, then drew his bottom lip between her teeth.

Letting it go, she kissed his flushed mouth, and started to sit up as he settled his hand into her hair and pushed her mouth back against his, demanding all of her attention.

"A zipper," he breathed, tugging at her hair. "Important."

"Easy access, huh?"

"You've got me thinking, is all," he said, drawing his finger down her throat, and past her collarbone, between her breasts.

She could tell by his expression he had something in mind and then he rolled them over so that he was on top.

He took out his tongue and began retracing the path his finger had taken, licking and nipping at her skin as he slid further down the bed, his hands digging into her thighs as he pushed her legs apart.

"Comments?" he asked, smirking back up at her, her chest rising and falling.

Her hand pushed down on his head and he gave himself over to lapping her up.

Skye has a bit of a tell. Whenever she's about to come, she'll start calling his first name.

" _Phil_."

He hasn't really been at it that long.

"Mmm," he hummed against her, the sound of her saying his first name going straight to his groin.

He got to his knees, and jerked her towards him, holding onto her thighs.

She settled under him, as he leaned forward to kiss her, taking him in her hand and then adjusting her body, pushing his hips down against her greedily, taking him inside.

" _Fuck_ , Skye."

Going right for that sensitive spot on his neck, she used her tongue and teeth, her knees drawing up higher along his sides.

He wrapped his hands around the backs of them, knowing what she was wanting.

Raising his hips, he went back inside her from a higher angle, deeper.

This wasn't going to last long, it felt blindingly good. Then again, this was supposed to have been quick, and it had turned into a relay of sorts.

" _Phil_."

His hips rolled obediently at her word, as he began to pick up the pace, feeling the pressure start to build, rocking against her just as the humming feeling filled his body.

The first time she'd done that, it had been a bit embarassing. How fast he'd come.

Now he was starting to get the hang of it, ride it like a wave with her.

And, then, the idea of her under him in that red suit flashes in his mind...

"You all right?" she asks, when he's collapsed against her, head on her chest, trying to catch his breath as she stroked his hair.

He nodded, not able to speak quite just yet.

"That wore me out," she said, yawning. "I think I need a nap."

" _Red_ ," he finally says with conviction. "It has to be red."

"Too much of a distraction," she warns, as he looks up at her smug expression.

"It's not for the field," he answers, smiling, snuggling against her warmth.


End file.
